


It's a kind of magic

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: Theo‘s madly in love with his best friend but doesn‘t know what to do about it. One day he strolls around in an unfamiliar city and ends up in some weird shop where they sell love potion...





	It's a kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

> I hereby present you the story I never wanted to write and that absolutely no one asked for. Enjoy.

“Aah yes, the love potion. Our bestseller here.”, the shop owner said as he came up behind the singer, startling said man a bit as he had caught him curiously eyeing up a little bottle.

“It doesn’t really work though, does it?”, Theo asked, half jokingly, turning the bottle around in his hands. Of course he knew that this wasn’t a real love potion, he wasn’t stupid.

“Of course it does. At least most of the time. We don’t have a 100% guarantee.”, the shop owner stated with a sincere smile.

As the singer turned towards him questioningly, the man elaborated, “It can’t create love when there are no feelings from both sides. It can only increase or say stimulate feelings that are already there.”

Theo just nodded kindly. Of course this potion didn’t really work. This guy just made money from promising impossible things to desperate people. This was all nonsense. After all, magic doesn’t exist.

“Sure.”, he simply said and put the small bottle onto the shelf again, next to all sort of other mixtures, as he didn’t want to start arguing with the man.

The guy may be a fabulist but he seemed nice. And he apparently believed that the stuff he sold here really had some sort of magical power. It was a nice thought but that didn’t change the fact that none of it was actually working.

“Try it yourself then.”, the man offered with a smile.

“Although I don’t understand why a man like you would even need auxiliary material like that in the first place.”, he added with a smile.

Theo chuckled nervously and glanced over at the simple looking bottle containing some red liquid once again.

“Aah, I see. Is it about a friend of yours?”, the shop owner guessed out of experience.

“No, no! Ad- We’re… friends. Just friends.”, Theo uttered, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

”Best friends.”, he added quietly.

“But you’d want the two of you to be more than just friends, don’t you?”, the man asked.

“I- I don’t- I mean I’m not-“, Theo stuttered, blushing slightly.

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me. It’s none of my business.”, the stranger said, noticing how flustered his customer got.

“It works over night. You’d have to give it to the person before they go to sleep. And they’d have to think of you when they drink it.”, he thus calmly explained the process how the mixture worked.

“Sorry but I don’t believe in such things.”, Theo stated, almost sounding a bit sad.

“It’ll also work if you don’t believe in it.”, the man said with a smile. It was surely not the first time he had heard this. A lot of his clients were suspicious at first. “Well, assuming your friend feels the same as you, of course.”, he then added.

“Just give it a try.”, the shop owner went on, seeing the doubt mixed with desire on his customer’s face.

“The worst that can happen is nothing and you can go back to grieving. But if it does show some effect, you might be the happiest person on this earth.”

“I don’t know.”, Theo mumbled and took the little bottle into his hand once again, examining it.

“How much would it be anyway?”, he asked, trying not to seem too curious.

That made a smile appear on the strangers face.

+++

The man wrapped the bottle in some wrapping tissue and put it into a small bag.

“Don’t be too shocked though. Assuming that my feeling is right, he’ll get quite clingy and boyfriend-ish.”, he said and held the bag out towards the singer.

“Thank you”, Theo said with a smile on his lips and took the small inconspicuously looking bag.

Suddenly his eyes widened though and he stared at the other. He had never said anything about a guy.

“Wait. I didn’t- How-?”, he stuttered, blushing yet again.

“The goods aren’t the only magical things in here”, the shop owner said mysteriously and sent him a wink.

“Good luck.”

+++ later that day +++

“Hey Adam”, Theo greeted the other, seeing his friend comfortably slouched on the couch.

“Hey!”, the other replied, looked up at him and sent him a smile.

“I got you something.”, the singer said and couldn’t help the small blush creeping up his cheeks. He was just glad that even though the sun didn’t provide much lightning anymore, the lights in the bus weren’t switched on yet so the other hopefully wouldn’t notice it.

“Yeah? What is it?”, the guitarist asked curiously, got up and walked over to him, excitement clear to see on his face. After all he didn’t get presents from his band mate every day. And if, only to special occasions like his birthday or Christmas or sometimes even on their anniversary but today was neither of those special days, so this was quite exceptional and thus he was very excited what the other had for him.

However, Theo got the small bottle out of the bag and held it out towards his friend.

“I got it from such a small weird shop and it’s said to charge your inner energy in your sleep or something.”, he explained, or well… he rather made it up. But he could hardly say something along the lines of _‘This is a love potion and it’s supposed to make you fall in love with me’_ , could he?

Adam chuckled at that but took the little bottle from the singer and looked at it.

“I can imagine that too well. You aimlessly strolling around and ending up in the weirdest places.”, the pianist said, unscrew the cap and smelled the scent of it.

“Smells good.”, he stated.

“So I have to drink it before I go to sleep then?”, Adam asked.

“Yeah, at least the guy said so.”, Theo confirmed.

Adam nodded shortly at that and looked at the bottle again. There was no label or anything on it that’d explain what it was or what it contained but as he had gotten it from Theo, he didn’t question it any further.

“I was about to hit the hay anyway, so let’s give it a try.”, he said and took a sip of it.

Theo drew in a breath at that sudden turn of events. He was not expecting the guitarist to drink it already and was therefore quite gobsmacked. He suddenly was not sure if this was a good idea. What if the only thing it did was making his mate sick? Did he just poison his best friend? No that couldn’t be, could it?

Adam seemed thoughtful for a moment until his eyebrow shot up.

“You know what”, he started and took another gulp.

“It’s good, actually. Tastes a bit like pomegranate or something.”, Adam said.

As he looked up, he saw Theo looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and worry, like a scientist who observed an experiment.

“What?”, the pianist therefore asked.

“Is it some drug liquid and you’re waiting until it takes effect on me?”, he joked and saw the other’s eyes go wide.

“No! Of course not.”, Theo shrieked, his voice a little higher than usual.

“Relax, mate. I was just joking.”, Adam laughed and emptied the bottle with another gulp.

“It’s not like you’d find someone to replace me on such short notice anyway.”, the guitarist stated and winked at him, referring to the concerts they still had to play the upcoming week.

“And in case you ever get tired of being in a band with me, I do hope you’d just tell me instead of poisoning me.”, Adam laughed.

“Anyway, thanks for the drink. I’ll go get into my bunk. ‘Night.”, the older man said and patted the singer on the back.

“’Night.”, Theo called after him.

Now all he could do was wait and see. Theo sighed heavily. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. But it wouldn’t work anyway. Hopefully it was just some ordinary fruit juice. He’d never forgive himself if it’d do any kind of harm to his friend.

+++

When Theo woke up he could already hear muffled talking from outside the curtain. As always, he was the last one to get up. He yawned and stretched a bit before he turned around with a sigh. The singer pulled the curtain back, flung his feet over the edge of the bunk and stretched once more before he finally got out fully. He took a quick shower, put on some fresh clothes and brushed his teeth before he walked downstairs, where the talking came from. As he arrived in the lounge, there was no one there though.

“Oh, Theo!”, he suddenly heard from behind him and thus turned around.

Adam was standing just a few feet away from him. He seemed to be fine and didn’t look any different, thus Theo let out a breath of relief. To be honest, he was a bit worried what this weird mixture might do to him and thus didn’t really get much sleep. One thing he was now sure of though, he’d never give his friend anything to drink of which he wasn’t sure what it was and how it’d affect him. However, what happened next, totally got him off guard.

The pianist hurried over to him, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He then pulled back and pressed a loving kiss to his lips, uttering a “Good morning”.

Theo’s face turned deep red instantly. He held his breath and his body stiffened. At his lack of response, Adam eventually let go of him and took a step backwards.

“Are you alright, love?”, the older man asked worriedly. “Is something wrong?”, he added and brought a hand up, caressing his cheek.

He was still so damn close. His face only inches away from his’, a hand persistently set on his hip.

“Uuuuhh… No I uh- I’m good.”, the singer stuttered awkwardly, blushing even heavier at the nickname and avoiding eye contact.

“You sure?”, Adam asked him again.

“Yeah”, the singer uttered, managing a little smile and eventually looked into the man’s deep blue eyes that worriedly looked back at him.

“Come on, sit down, I’ll get you some tea.”, Adam said, let go of his face and instead wrapped an arm around the other’s waist to guide him to the couch.

“I’ll be right back”, he said before he left to the little kitchen they had on the bus.

“Alright, what the everloving fuck did I miss?”, the singer suddenly heard someone say.

Theo’s head flashed up at that and he saw their bassist standing in the door with a mug in his hand, gaping at him.

“Did you two happen to forget to announce your relationship or what was that?”, Lael asked, obviously being hella confused after what he had just witnessed.

“No! No. We uhh- We had a bet going and I uh- I dared him to pretend to be my boyfriend for uh a week because I thought he’d never do it anyway!”, the singer quickly made up, hoping the other’d buy it.

There was a moment of silence at that.

“You and your silly bets, I should’ve known.”, Lael then laughed though and walked over to the couch, taking a seat beside the singer.

He was quite stunned at how easily the other had bought his lie but to be fair, they had done much worse things due to some stupid bet.

However, it wasn’t too long until Adam came back with the promised tea and put it down on the table in front of Theo before taking a seat on his free left side.

“Thanks”, the singer muttered,

“Drink up, you’ll feel better soon.”, the pianist said softly, his right hand coming up to rub the singer’s back soothingly.

“Aww, aren‘t you two cute together.”, Lael said, looking at them and took a sip of his coffee.

+++

Soon the whole bus knew about their “pretend relationship” for a week and no one wondered why they were exchanging loads and loads of kisses. Theo was quite uncomfortable with the other showing so much affection and seeming not to care in the slightest about their band members being present. He couldn’t help but blush awfully when Adam suddenly grabbed him in front of everyone to press a lingering kiss to his lips. Sure enough, he was never able to resist this easy temptation and responded eagerly.

Of course Adam did feel no shame in being so open with showing his love as he, due to the potion, considered it the most normal thing ever. This of course wasn’t the fact for Theo though. After all, he knew that Adam and him were in fact just best friends. To the singer’s regret, the rest of the band seemed to notice this difference in their behaviour too. Thus, he of course was an easy target for some teasing from the other men on the bus.

“You know, sometimes I forget all of this lovey dovey acting is all fake.”, Paul said as he joined Lael and Pete on the couch.

They were looking over at Adam and Theo who were busy exchanging sweet kisses and love drunk looks yet again.

“Sometimes I feel like they forget about it too.”, Pete laughed and took a sip from his beer.

“Who knows, they might actually get together for real after all, once this week of _pretending_ is over.”, the keyboarder added.

As Theo walked over to them they all grinned at him stupidly, which resulted in the singer blushing yet again.

“Shut up”, he grumbled as he sat down on the free spot next to Paul.

“Well, it’s your own fault.”, Lael sniggered from the other end, referring to their bet and the singer’s chosen stake.

“Does your boyfriend not want to come and join us?”, Pete asked sweetly.

“Uhh I don’t know…”, the singer uttered quite flustered at how easily the others played along.

“How about you ask him to come over?”, Paul teased, earning himself a glare from the singer.

“Hey Adam-“, Theo started but was interrupted.

“Oh come on, you clearly don’t put enough passion into this.”, Lael stated, getting a confused look from the man.

“I mean he’s your _boyfriend_ , you could at least be a bit more creative in terms of nicknames.”, the bassist thus explained and grinned as he noticed the uneasiness of his friend.

Theo shortly cleared his throat and nervously fumbled with his hands, his gaze glued to the floor.

“Adam, love, don’t you wanna come over?”, he then shouted for his friend and felt himself blush instantly.

“Sure, babe!”, the other replied right away. “I’ll just get some snacks”, the guitarist smiled, meanwhile Theo got red all over the face.

Surely this resulted in some silly giggling of their band members.

+++

“So you really wanna go through with this for a whole week? I mean including sharing a hotel room and all that stuff?”, Lael asked as he had caught him in a rare moment without his role model of a boyfriend by his side.

The singer’s eyes widened at that. Shit. He hadn’t even thought of that.

“Well, I mean it’s not like we’ve never shared a bed or something.”, Theo tried to quickly shrug it off.

“Sure, but back then Adam hadn’t merged into the role of your totally in love boyfriend.”, the bassist countered.

“What does that mean now?”, the singer inquired.

“I mean that there surely will be some excessive cuddling and heated kissing and god knows what else going on. Are you totally fine with that? Does it not bother or even scare you a tiny bit how he’s behaving? How serious he takes your little game?”

“Uhm no, it’s- Well… Uh-“, he stuttered awkwardly, not able to finish a sentence.

“Oh my god.”, Lael gaped at him before a broad smile covered his features.

“You actually have a thing for him, don’t you?”, he asked, smiling widely.

“No!”, Theo shrieked immediately. “Don’t be stupid. We’re friends, Lael.”, he replied tensely.

The bassist shrugged at that. “As you say.”, he said, lifting his hands in a defensive matter.

“You certainly don’t seem to mind making out with him though.”, the bassist stated as a matter of fact, grinning smugly.

Theo felt his face heat up instantly. There was no way in denying it. The other had seen them kiss plenty of times.

“Well…”, the singer thus started, his cheeks reddened, “He’s quite a good kisser.“, he admitted. _'A damn good one in fact'_ , he thought to himself.

“Oh, I bet he is.”, Lael replied grinning.

As soon as their conversation had ended, Adam appeared at their table with drinks for Theo and himself. Lael quickly got out of the booth to make room for the pianist, so that he could sit next to his “boyfriend”. Adam shortly thanked him before all his attention was focused onto the singer again.

“Thanks”, Theo uttered almost a bit shyly and pulled his drink over to himself.

The pianist just smiled at him adorably before he leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. This of course was enough the younger man’s cheeks redden, especially after the conversation he had just had with Lael.

Thankfully the rest of the band soon joined them and thus diverted from his slight embarrassment.

+++ the next day +++

“Alone at last”, Adam sighed happily as they entered their shared hotel room.

“Yeah”, the singer replied meekly. He was still standing in front of their closed door, his bag besides him. The singer was quite nervous about sharing a room with his love drunk friend.

The pianist quickly threw his bag onto the bed and smiled widely as he walked over to Theo. He then gently put his hands onto the other’s hips and leaned his head against the one of his presumable boyfriend. At that the singer immediately felt his heart hammer madly in his chest. He felt bad about this whole thing but every hint of guilt was quickly forgotten when he felt Adams’s lips on his’, arms wrapped around his waist and holding him close. He held his breath for a moment.

Unable to resist, the singer gave in and kissed back lovingly, making Adam smile into the kiss. The younger man brought his arms up and wrapped them around the other’s neck, sighing softly. The pianist nibbled on his lips, tongue darting out to get a taste. The kiss got more and more heated and soon, Theo felt the other pressing up to him, making his eyes go wide. He could feel Adam’s hard on being tightly pressed against his own. Shit. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? Push Adam away and make him feel rejected? Let him do as he pleased and risk a hella awkward situation once the potion lost it’s effect on him?

All thoughts were quickly forgotten though, as a loud moan ripped through his chest. The younger man soon realised what the other was doing. Adam had sneaked his hand inside his pants and palmed him through his boxers while tormenting his neck with his mouth, surely leaving some marks there.

Theo felt his feet turn into jelly, uncontrolled moans leaving his lips, unable to resist the other. He was already way too far gone to stop him as he had actually wanted to. In the next moment, the other was kneeling in front of him, dragging his pants down to his knees, his boxers quickly following.

The singer looked down at him with hazed eyes.

“Adam”, he hummed, “Adam, please… sto-hnnngg”, he wanted to halt his friend but interrupted himself with a moan as the pianist took him in, swirling his tongue around the singer’s tip.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck”, the singer panted, hitting his head against the door behind him.

“Adammmm”, he moaned, his hips stuttering forward.

The pianist’s hands settled onto the younger man’s hips, keeping them from moving as his head bobbed back and forth.

Theo let his hands roam through the other’s hair, slightly tugging from time to time.

“Shit- Adammm… I’m… I’m- clos- mmmmmmh”, the singer moaned.

At that the pianist sped up his movement, his cheeks hollowing while his hands sneaked under the singer’s shirt, roaming his naked torso

It wasn’t too long until the younger one came into the older man’s mouth with a load moan.

Theo was breathing heavily, glad to have the door behind him as support.

Adam got up, tugging the other’s boxers and pants with him along the way. He wiped some cum from the corner of his mouth and looked at the singer with pitch-black pupils.

Theo gulped hard before he grabbed the other’s face and pulled him into a heated kiss. The guitarist responded immediately, making the singer’s heart do a funny flip. Adam slung his arms around the other’s waist and let his hands wander down to his arse, cupping it and squeezing gently. Theo smiled into the kiss at that but the bitter taste of his friend and the bulge that was pressed against him again quickly reminded him of something.

Of course. His mate had just sucked him off. The least his selfish arse could do now was to repay the favour and take care of him now. Thus, he softly pushed the older man away from him, earning himself a confused look from the guitarist. He just sent him a smile though and pushed him towards the bed, making him sit down on it.

Theo then quickly unbuckled the pianist’s pants and dragged them down with a bit help from the man. He then looked at the very visible erection, only meekly covered by the thin fabric of the other’s boxers. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled his mate’s boxers down as well and gaped at the other’s length, feeling his cheeks redden at the sight.

He looked up into Adam’s face and quickly leaned up to press a lingering kiss to his lips before he gave his attention to the erection in front of him again.

+++

Theo woke up in the arms of his best friend. They had fallen asleep cuddling the night before. Theo had to smile looking into the peaceful sleeping face of his friend. He wanted to wake up like this every day but this was only a dream.

He suddenly remembered that he had totally forgotten to ask the man who sold him the love potion how long the effect lasted. But to his defense, he hadn’t expected it to work so of course he hadn’t given it any thought.

Theo wanted to stay in bed with Adam and enjoy this closeness but at the same time, he feared that when the other woke up he’d scream and push him away because he was himself again - his best friend who wasn’t in love with him.

Thus he carefully moved out of the pianist’s hold and away from him. At the cute sight of his sleeping crush he couldn’t help himself though and slowly moved closer again to press a cautious kiss to his lips for maybe the last time. His heart ached at the thought and he quickly got out of the bed and got dressed.

A few minutes later he was already in a cab on his way to the store he had bought the potion in.

+++

When he entered the shop, there was a little bell heard, informing the owner that he had custom. A moment later, the man appeared from some small room behind the cash register and when he noticed Theo, he smiled at him.

“Oh, it’s you again!”, he said delightedly.

“What can I do for you this time, my friend?”, the man asked kindly.

“I uh… I was just wondering… How long does the effect of the love potion last?”, the singer asked quietly.

The shop owner smiled at him widely before he replied, “Ah, so it did work.”, at which he saw the cheeks of his customer turn rosy.

“Well, the effect depends on many different factors but usually I’d say about 48 hours.”, the man answered.

48 hours? Shit, when did he give it to the pianist? The day before yesterday? No, it was already the evening before that, wasn’t it?

“And uhm… Does the person who drunk it remember anything that happened in those 48 hours?”, Theo asked and couldn’t help but blush.

“Why are you asking?”, the man asked amused, being already used to get this question from some of his customers though. At least from those where the potion had worked. “What did you do? Have sex with him?”, the man asked curiously, yet in a friendly way.

“No!”, Theo almost shouted but then sighed, his gaze cast downwards, “Yes…”, he admitted and blushed heavily.

“Well, Theo. It’s a love potion, not a memory eraser, so yes, he will remember everything that happened.”, the old man answered truthfully.

“Oh my god, I’m so stupid.”, the singer cursed at himself, his face turning deep red.

“I should’ve never done this. How should I ever explain?”, he mumbled and started pacing nervously.

“Well, my friend. As I told you, the potion wouldn’t have worked if there weren’t feelings from his side as well and the fact that it brought you two so close means there were already strong feelings existent. From both sides. The potion can only fuel feelings that are already there. So all the potion did, was bring them to the surface.”, the man stated.

“Really?”, Theo asked hopefully. “So you mean he’s somewhat been in love with me as well, already before I gave him this stupid love potion?”, he inquired.

“Yes, Theo. That’s exactly what I mean.”, the old man replied with a big smile on his face, as the full implication of what it meant that the potion had worked had finally dawned upon his customer

“Oh my god.”, was all the singer brought out at that, being totally gobsmacked.

“So you said it lasts 48 hours? Not longer?”, he asked again, hoping to get a different answer this time.

“Well, give or take a few hours maybe but longer than that would be extraordinary. Although I’m not saying that it’s impossible.”, he man answered. He was operating with magical products so of course he could never give a 100% guarantee in terms of impact or duration for anything.

 _‘Shit. It’s probably definitely been over 48 hours that the other had drunk it. So he’s figured it out and has been playing with me?’_ , Theo thought to himself. He was now seriously close to freaking out.

“Oh this bastard!”, the singer groaned and practically ran out of the shop, resulting in the bell above the door angrily jingling behind him.

+++

“How long?”, Theo almost shouted at his mate as he stormed into their shared hotel room.

The singer totally startled his friend with his sudden and loud appearance and thus saw him jump in shock before the man turned around to face him.

“Theo!”, the guitarist brought out surprised. “God, you scared the shit out of me.”, he uttered, chuckling a bit uneasily.

“How long?”, the younger man repeated his question, ignoring everything else.

“How long what?”, Adam uttered totally confused.

“Don’t act so innocent, you know what I’m talking about.”, the singer inquired.

“What? What’s suddenly up with you? What the hell are you talking about?”, the pianist replied, now being totally bewildered.

“How long ago did it lose it’s effect on you?”, the younger one therefore asked.

“Lose it’s effect on me? Wha- Oh my god! You bloody wanker! You did drug me, didn’t you! What the hell was in that drink?”, the pianist inquired fuming.

As it dawned upon the singer, that Adam did in fact have no clue about the potion, Theo quickly tried to shrug it off.

“Nothing!”, he thus stammered hastily, his face turning pale.

“Theo”, the pianist started in a dangerously low voice, “What. Was. In. That. Drink.”, he said calmly as he took a step closer to his friend for each word he said.

He was eventually standing right in front of the singer who couldn’t bear his intense glance and hence opted for staring at the floor.

“Theo, I’m asking you this only one more time. What did you make me drink?”, the older man asked.

The other let out a shaky breath at that.

“Adam please, I- I can’t tell you. You’d kill me.”, he eventually stammered.

“Well seems like you’re close to that either way so try me.”, the pianist offered furiously.

“I can’t! It’s too embarrassing. Really Adam, I… I can’t.”

“I’m literally so close to losing my temper so you better tell me right now. What was it?”, the pianist demanded.

The younger one has never felt smaller in his’ friend’s presence than now. He sighed heavily. There was no use in denying any more. Sooner or later he had to tell him anyway. Why the hell did he do it in the first place? He should’ve known that this wouldn’t end good but he had just been desperate and weak.

“A love potion”, he finally admitted just above a whisper, his head hanging low.

 _“What?”_ , came the disbelieving response from his mate.

“Listen Adam, I’m sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean I- I went into this weird store and they had all this crazy stuff and this guy practically persuaded me to buy it and- God, I didn’t think this would even work! I thought this was all fake and this guy some trickster or something.”, Theo sputtered.

“You gave me a love potion? As in you wanted to make me fall in love with you?”, the guitarist asked, being close to losing his mind at what the other had just told him.

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve never done this! I can understand if you hate me now but please-“

“Answer my question”, the pianist interrupted the guilty babbling of his friend.

“Did you want to make me fall in love with you, yes or no?”

“Adam I-“, the singer started once more but was yet again interrupted.

“Yes or no?”, the guitarist asked again sternly.

The singer finally looked up into his friend’s face at that, fear in his eyes.

“Yes”, he eventually mumbled meekly, nervously chewing on his lower lip.

“Oh my god. So the biggest womanizer I know slipped love potion to me? Was I some kind of experiment before you give it to some model you’re hitting on since forever or what?”

“No!”, the singer gave back right away.

“No, it’s not like that! Really not!”.

“Yeah sure, you did it because you were actually trying to talk me round.”, Adam stated sarcastically, forcing a laugh.

As he looked up at Theo though and it dawned upon him that this was in fact the purpose of the other’s action, he drew in a breath.

“Oh my god.”, the pianist uttered, a hand coming up to cover his mouth in shock.

“Listen Adam, you have every right to be mad at me, hate me and hit me but please, if you want to punch me in the face, could you maybe wait until after the gig tonight? I’d rather not have to explain a blue eye to the press and fans.”, the singer pleaded.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe in terms of that. I have no desire to punch you in the face. Right now I’m debating between just being mad at you and feeling flattered.”, the older man stated, resulting in the other look at him a bit confused.

“I can’t believe you actually went that far though.”, he chuckled disbelievingly.

“I mean I already thought _I_ was crazy coming up with this whole bromance thing. Making up an excuse to get close to you, trying to get some kind of reaction from you, testing how far I could go.”, Adam started, not noticing Theo’s eyes go wide.

“But then you go and make me drink love potion and-“, he wanted to continue but was interrupted by a completely startled singer.

“Wait, _what_?!”, Theo asked totally perplex.

“What?”

“You mean… You’re actually really in love with me?”, the younger man asked, not believing his ears.

“Of course I am.”, Adam replied almost a bit annoyed that the singer seemed to be totally unaware of what he had thought had been plain obvious all along.

“I’ve been in love with you the whole time. How could you not know?”, the guitarist replied, sounding a bit bitter.

“Well I thought- I mean-“, the singer started but couldn’t speak any further. What had he thought?

Of course he had noticed the behaviour of his friend but he had never thought that Adam being in love with him would be the reason for it.

“You never said anything!”, he eventually said the first thing that came to his blank mind.

“Because I thought I never had a chance with you anyway and I wanted to spare me the rejection and risk losing the band, losing you.”, Adam confessed.

“Oh my god. We’re such idiots.”, the singer eventually replied. “I thought the same.”, he admitted.

Both stared at each other for a moment before they awkwardly started to chuckle.

“We sure are.”, the pianist agreed, scratching his neck a bit embarrassed.

“Okay but uhm… Concerning that stupid potion… Did you notice anything being different? Weird?”, Theo eventually dared to ask.

“Well, I don’t know. Thinking back, now that I know you inflicted me with love potion, it was somehow different. But it was a really awesome feeling. I can’t even properly describe it. I just felt so happy all the time.”, Adam explained.

The younger man nodded at that, chewing on his lower lip. There was still more he needed to know.

“And uh… Do you remember what happened? All of it?”, the singer asked, getting as close as he could get without having to go into detail.

There was a moment of silence in which the older one seemed to recall everything.

“I think so. I mean it’s all a bit clouded, like some very vivid dream or something, you know?”

Theo just nodded at that again, cheeks slightly flushed.

“I do remember what happened in our hotel room, if that’s what you actually wanted to know.”, the guitarist grinned, seeing his friend’s reddened face.

This of course resulted in said man’s face turning an even darker shade of red and some embarrassed groans leaving his lips. Adam had to smile at that before he remembered something else.

“But wait. What did the guys say about us making out all the time? Did they know about the potion?”, the older man asked.

“Uhmm…”, the singer started a bit uncomfortably, face still dark red, “I told them you lost a bet and I dared you to be my boyfriend for a week.”

“So you told them I had to pretend to be your boyfriend for a whole week and they just bought it without any further ado?”, Adam inquired.

“Yeah…”, the singer replied, chuckling nervously.

“Listen Adam, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you do any of this-“, Theo started but was interrupted by his mate.

“You didn’t make me do anything, Theo. I wanted this. All of it. The potion just gave me the guts to actually do it.”, the older one admitted.

Oh. Of course. How could he forget that? It was just like this guy in the shop had told him.

_The potion can only fuel feelings that are already there. So all the potion did, was bring them to the surface._

Everything he had told him was true.

Theo chuckled nervously, not believing how this had turned out. There was still something he had to get off his chest though.

“Okay uhm, after everything that happened I guess this is probably superfluous but Adam… I love you.”, Theo confessed, looking the other right into the eyes.

The warm smile that promptly spread out over his friends features was already enough to make his heart go mad again.

“I love you too, Theo.”, the pianist replied right away.

Actually hearing his friend say those words made the singer feel happier than he had ever been in his whole life. He sent the other a beaming smile before he took a hold of his shirt and pulled him close, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. At that, Adam immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed right back, making Theo feel like the happiest person on this earth, just like the guy in the shop had said.

Despite they had kissed plenty of times already, this kiss felt different and better than all the ones before. Because this time Adam was kissing him because he was really and truly in love with him and not because of some stupid potion.

As they eventually had to part because their lungs were craving air, they smiled at each other adorably.

“How are we gonna do this now though? Keep making out in front of everyone for the rest of the week and then do it secretly?”, the older man asked seriously.

“I have no idea.”, the singer sighed.

“I’m sure as hell not gonna tell them I inflicted you with love potion though and neither are you!”, he quickly added.

Adam had to chuckle at that.

“Well yeah, that surely would destroy their impression of you being a Lothario.”, the guitarist mocked.

“Oh shut up moron!”, the singer groaned embarrassed.

Adam smiled at him widely before he gently cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a loving kiss again. The younger one surely welcomed this and responded eagerly, getting lost in the touch and sighing softly.

“We’re still not gonna tell them about the potion.”, Theo stated as they parted again, making the guitarist laugh.

+++ two days later +++

The band was comfortably hanging out on the couches while munching some take-away they had brought with them. Adam and Theo were still out though. They had said they wanted to go on a little walk and explore the city. On a beautiful and clear night under the stars. Perfect time for some sight seeing. Yeah right. Of course the guys didn’t let themselves be fooled. They knew exactly that that had just been a poor excuse to be alone and do some romantic stuff.

“Should we’ve gotten something for Theo and Adam too?”, Pete asked while unpacking his Chinese take-away.

“Nahh.”, Paul answered. “They’re probably sitting in some fancy restaurant and having a romantic dinner anyway.”, he added smiling.

“You know”, Lael started while poking his deliciously smelling noodles with his chopsticks, “I’m not buying their fake dating for a week shit anymore”.

“I never did.”, Paul stated laughing.

“What made you change your mind though?”, the drummer asked curiously before taking a big bite off of bis burger.

“It’s the way Theo’s acting lately.”, the bassist replied. “At first it seemed that he was quite scared to do anything couple-ish with Adam and now he’s the one who randomly kisses him on the mouth or comes up with ridiculous nicknames, even around us.”

“You mean they finally figured out what we have known all along, that they’re actually madly in love with an perfect for each other?”, Pete inquired.

Lael just shrugged at that, as he had his mouth full of noodles.

“Maybe we should just confront them when they get back from whatever it is they’re doing.”, Paul suggested.

“I wonder if that’ll still be today or if they’re renting a room for the night.”, Lael laughed.

+++

About an hour later the two missing men returned to the bus as well. Meanwhile their band members had already had some beers and therefore the atmosphere was quite cheerful.

As they noticed Theo and Adam everyone’s attention was immediately directed to them.

The first thing they noticed was that Adam was carrying a take-away bag as well, so they hadn’t been out to a restaurant. That of course didn’t change the guys' assumption in the slightest though.

“Heeey guys! There you are!”, Paul slurred.

“You know we’ve actually just been talking about you aaand we’ve come to the conclusion to just confront you with it.”, the drummer stated.

At that Theo seemed to get a bit uneasy, gaze downcast and started to fumble with his rings, while Adam retorted the drummer’s gaze completely straight-faced.

“We suspect that you two are in fact a real proper lovey dovey couple.”, Paul announced straightforward.

“So, are you or are you together?”, Lael inquired impatiently.

“Well”, Adam started and looked over to the singer by his side. As Theo didn’t freak out immediately nor look like he’d collapse any second, he figured that he’s alright with the guys knowing about them.

“Yes we are.”, the pianist thus proudly confirmed.

Needless to say, their band members didn’t really look surprised as they had already suspected it anyway. However, there were, quite understandably, some questions to be answered.

“So this whole boyfriend for a week thing was just an excuse to see how we’d react? I mean you’ve been together all along?”, Pete was the first to ask.

“No”, the pianist stated and could’t help the broad grin that spread out over his face as he turned to look at Theo once more.

“We haven’t been together at first.”, Adam explained.

“You just figured out that you two are in love during acting like a couple?”, Lael asked.

“Well… Kind of.”, the pianist replied.

“But Theo how did you even get the idea of daring Adam to be your boyfriend if he loses the bet? Were you in love with him before already?”, Paul asked curiously.

“Uhhh…”, the singer started, not knowing what to answer without having to give himself away. There was absolutely no way he’d tell them about the love potion that had started it all.

“And you just accepted it right away because you’re no lousy loser or because you had a thing for him already as well?”, the drummer turned towards the guitarist, not waiting for Theo’s answer, to the man’s great relief.

“Not exactly.”, Adam stated and as he could already see that Paul was about to bombard them with even more questions he added, “Let’s just say during the past couple of days Theo and I discovered that we do have mutual romantic feelings for each other.”

“But did you-”, the drummer tried again but was this time interrupted by the singer.

“Alright!”, the singer exclaimed, raising his voice a bit, resulting in everyone becoming silent.

“We’re a couple and we’re happy with each other. Can we please just leave it at that?”, the younger man almost pleaded. He feared that they’d end up revealing the truth if the guys kept firing questions at them.

There came a defeated sigh from their curious band members.

They eventually had to accept that they wouldn’t hear the whole story of how the two got together, even if they’d all willingly sell their right kidney to hear it. At least not today. Maybe they’d someday feel comfortable enough to tell them. After all stories of how couples ended up together were always cute, weren’t they?


End file.
